The Twins
by ER Lovelace
Summary: There are new kids at Kurt's school, and their appearance nags at his memory until he figures it out. K because it's the least violent and adult thing I've ever written.


I seriously have no idea what this is. It started as a badboy!Blaine fic, then morphed into a twin!Blaine fic, and now I'm pretty sure it's a timelord!twin!Blaine fic. I don't even.

* * *

><p>Kurt looked over at where the new kid was standing. He seemed familiar, but Kurt couldn't really place it. As he watched the dark-haired, curly-headed man, three other guys approached him, also new. One had dark hair, but it was straight and much longer. The boy probably could have tied into a small ponytail if he wanted. The second had blonde hair that was short, but had a fringe that fell down into his face and slightly covered his right eye. The third looked identical to the boy he'd been watching, and Kurt assumed they were twins. Both had hazel-looking eyes and a strong jaw, and both were considerably shorter than the other two. A memory pulled at his mind, but every time he tried to grasp it, it disappeared.<p>

The warning bell rang and Kurt rushed to get his book. He shot a quick look at the old photo he kept in his locker before closing it and rushing to class.

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson walked into his class with his brother next to him. they caused many whispers among the students. They shared a quick smile before the teacher walked in, introducing the twins to everyone. Blaine and Bailey nodded their hellos, preffering to stay quiet.<p>

After class, they headed to their lockers, though only one would ever be used for books. As Blaine got their books for the next class, Bailey fixed both his borhter's hair and how own. They headed to class before the bell rang, followed by their two companions.

During lunch, they found out that the school had a glee club, and softly discussed with their companions about posibly joining. Together they convinved both Nick and Jeff to join with them. Instead of using their free period to catch up on the work they were given, they found the teacher and auditioned, joining instantly.

* * *

><p>Kurt was shocked when the twins and their two friends entered glee club that afternoon. Kurt had French with the four and they were unusually quiet. Mr. Schue came out and introduced the group to Blaine and Bailey Anderson (twins), Nick Romanov (the other dark haired boy), and Jeff Walters (the blonde). Rachel began to complain that they hadn't auditioned, but Schue assured her they had and they were good.<p>

The four talked to people around them during class, because Schue had decided that nothing was going to get done with the kids excited about the new additions. Kurt was too far away to hear anything they were saying, but he didn't care much.

Something was tugging at his memory, but he couldn't quite grasp it. It bothered him. It was persistent, completely intent that he remember, but he couldn't. It bothered him.

* * *

><p>It was in glee club the next day that Rachel demanded they sing something in front of the class so she could determine whether or not they really were good.<p>

After a few moments deliberation amongst themselves, Nick and Jeff agreed, but said that Blaine and Bailey's voices were sore from a concert thay went to in Cleveland over the weekend.

Within minutes, Nick and Jeff had launched into an a capella rendition of Adele's _Rolling in the Deep_ and stunned everony with their voices. The wins shared a meaningful look, smiling at each other before turning their smiles on Nick and Jeff, congratulating them on how well they had done.

Their gazes turned to Kurt Hummel, who was looking off into the air, his expression a mixture of anger, sadness, and frustration. Vlaine's gaze lingered long after his brother's but he quickly looked away at the bell.

* * *

><p>Kurt stared at the photograph in his locker wistfully, sighing softly. It had been taken long ago, when his mother was still alive. She was holding him and nother boy in the picture, aboy he couldn't remember. He couldn't even remember the photo, all he knew was the moy had met his mom, so he was important. Kurt hadn't let anyone meet his mom, or so he remembered. But this boy had.<p>

His smiling face was so familiar but Kurt just could not place it. It bothered him. He felt the now-usual tugging as he saw the twins in the mirror on his locker door. He sighed. It had been two months and still no one had heard them sing. They were the quietest in the group, and that bothered Kurt (and Rachel). He wondered what they sounded like. Neff (Nick and Jeff) had sang countless times. Kurt sighed again, wishing he could talk to the four, but something kept him at bay.

* * *

><p>It was six months into the twins' year, and they hadn't sang on their own once. Nor had they spoken to Kurt, who always looked galaxies away during glee. Neff knew how bad they wanted to sing, and though they kept encouraging it, the twins never did.<p>

Until that day.

During the middle of class, while Schue was in his office, the twins got up, spoke to Brad and began to sing. They had mashed Shineodwn's _Second Chance_ (Blaine) with OneRepublic's _Secrets_ (Bailey). At the sound of their voices everything stopped and everyone stared.

Blaine saw Kurt's face freeze with recognition, but he didn't stop until the song ended. Instead of sitting in their seats, they sat on either side of Kurt, and Neff sat behind them. They all talked in hushed whisperes, and both Blaine and Kurt shed tears. Luckily, everyone had left by that point.

* * *

><p>The twins and Neff weren't at school after that. Kurt was absent for a week or two every month, but eventually no one worried because he came back happier than ever.<p>

Kurt wouldn't tell anyone anything except that he'd been visiting the twins and everything was fine.

Years later, a set of twins and their two friends appeared at Kurt's doorstep. He almost cried at the sight, quickly explaining to his roommate that he was leaving for a while, but would eventually be back as he packed a bag.

Picking up the photo he had kept of his mother, him, and the other boy, he tucked it into a book his father had given him and put it in gently in the bag. He called his father to explain before entering his favorite vehicle and leaving for good.

~fin~

A/N: Brownies to whoever understood what was going on there and figured it all out at the end. I'll take a request from whoever guesses it first.


End file.
